Moment d'inattention
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Allen est de mauvais poil. Tout le monde ne parle que d'une personne :Yû Kanda. Il ne manquait que le fait de tomber sur lui pour que sa journée soit foutue... Merci Reever !  pitit, mais vraiment tout pitit, passage yaoi, en cours...


**Disclaimer:** Eh non, les personnages ne sont toujours pas les miens ! c'est baloww !

**A propos de l'histoire:** Léger petit OS yaoi (mais alors, très, très léger) sur Allen et Kanda. Et comme promis, un peu d'humour pour faire passer la pillule de ma Deathfic... Désolée pour ceux que j'ai déprimé ^^''

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Moment d'inattention.<strong>

« Il m'énerve ce mec ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Je peux plus le saqué ce type ! Et… Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il m'appelle pousse de soja ? J'ai rien à voir avec une pousse de soja moi ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve…. »

Tout en se faisant la réflexion suivante, qui, soit dit en passant, est très répétitive, Allen Walker se baladait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il était tôt, et le jeune exorciste ruminait déjà quelques idées sombres à propos de Kanda, quand il perçu la voix de deux jolies et jeunes secrétaires de la Congrégation. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il s'approcha des demoiselles pour les saluer.

« -Bonj-…

-T'as vu la nouvelle collection de katana que Yû à commandé ? Ils sont arrivés ce matin, et il est venu les chercher en personne au secrétariat ! J'étais toute rouge quand il m'a parlé…

-Tu m'étonnes ! N'empêche t'a vachement de chance toi… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il vienne me parler !

-Il est tellement sex' ! Je crois que j'ai bavé quand je l'ai regardé sortir… Avec son pantalon d'uniforme qui moule ^parfaitement ses-… »

S'en était trop pour Allen, qui, apparemment, était resté invisible pour les deux filles, trop occupées à « baver » sur le « plus beau mec de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ». Et lui alors ? N'avait-il pas un soupçon de charme ?... Il commençait sérieusement à en douter.

Toujours de mauvais poil, il continua sa traversée des couloirs à la recherche d'un visage familier.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un Lavi, complètement « I belive I can fly » (traduction de l'expression made in Allen= shooté) avec un sourire de débile cloué au visage.

« -Euh… Ca va Lavi ? T'as pas l'air bien…

-T'imagine pas à quel point je suis aux anges mon petit Allen ! »

Le roux venait de retrouver son énergie habituelle, voir plus que d'habitude, et secouait Allen dans tout les sens presque en lui hurlant de joie dans les oreilles.

« -Calme-toi Lavi ! Je commence à avoir mal au crâne là… « Et envie de gerber, pensa-t-il »

-Tu sais que le vieux panda qui me serre de grand père et qui est dans la même chambre que moi à décidé d'en prendre une pour lui tout seul ? *

-Oui tu m'as dit ça y a deux jours… Et alors ?

-Héhéhéhéhéhé… Eh bien figure-toi qu'un certain Yû Kanda est en train de faire refaire le plafond de sa chambre et qu'il n'y a plus de chambre disponible… Et donc… JE VAIS DORMIR DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE QUE LUI ! »

Rien qu'à l'entente du prénom Yû, suivi du nom Kanda, Allen eut un haut-le-cœur et une envie incroyable d'exploser la tête de la flammèche rouge en face de lui. Mais connaissant son attirance pour le… le… l'homme en question, et les préférences sexuelles de son ami, Allen se résigna à se défouler sur son meilleur ami. A la place, il laissa son ami en plein délire, s'éclipsant discrètement.

Il continua sa petite balade tranquillement, mais toujours en ruminant.

Il passa devant le bureau de Komui, qui somnolait sous une tonne de dossier urgent, comme d'habitude. Ensuite il passa devant le bureau de Reever, occupé à on ne sait quoi.

Pui il atterrit devant la chambre de Lenalee, en train de se coiffer.

Il fut époustouflé de la manière si élégante et gracieuse avec laquelle elle se brossait lentement et doucement ses cheveux noirs de jais si brillants et si…

Allen était tellement hypnotisé par cette vision digne des plus belles publicités l'Oréal, qu'il ne fit pas attention à où il marchait et ne fit pas non plus attention à _cette_ personne qui arrivait juste en face et sur les genoux de qui il finit par se s'étaler lamentablement.

« -'Tin mais tu peux pas faire attention !s'écrièrent les deux victimes en synchronisation parfaite. »

Il y eut un petit blocage nerveux à l'entente de la voix de l'autre, chez les deux garçons, qui se relevèrent le plus rapidement possible, rouges de honte.

« -Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds, pousse de soja ?

-Je pourrai te dire la même chose ! Et ta vigilance légendaire Yû, je croyais que tu étais toujours sur tes gardes… Tu n'es pas si incroyable que ça finalement…, glissa sournoisement Allen.

-La ferme abruti !

-C'est celui qui le dit qui y est euh ! »

Sur cette réflexion, ô combien enfantine, Le décoloré tira la langue au brun qui devint rouge de colère, prêt à dégainer son katana favoris.

Pendant ce temps, le gentil petit Reever passa par là, titubant de droite à gauche à cause de la montagne de paperasse qu'il portait. Celle-ci était ci haute, qu'il ne perçut pas Walker, toujours en train de tirer la langue et le bouscula de plein fouet. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ayant juste le temps d' ouvrir la bouche de surprise, qu'Allen fut collé a Yû, sa langue se logeant pile entre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« -Excusez-moi les garçons, dit Reever en récupérant les feuilles éparpillés sur le sol. Komui nous donne tellement de boulot que-… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, choqué par le fruit de sa maladresse. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent, en essuyant vivement leurs lèvres en rougissant. Troublés, ils partirent dans des directions opposées, laissant Reever ranger seul sa paperasse.

Trop génés, Yû et Allen ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant un long moment, et Allen ayant raconté son histoire à Lavi, celui-ci lui faisait la tête, trop envieux du décoloré.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ?<p>

Vous en pensez quoi ? !

Personnellement, je trouve pas ça très réaliste (surtout le coup de la langue), mais bon, je trouvais ça rigolo ! =D ...

...

Non ça l'est pas ?

Bon bah tant pis. -_-'

J'attends vos avis, et demandes (si il y a) !


End file.
